Abilities
About Abilities are powers that monsters can use to defeat their rivals. Powers include Fire, Ice, Water, Electricity, etc. Monsters And Powers Evan: White Magic, White Fireball. Mutant Evan: Fire Trail, Red Lightning. Tank Evan: Rock Smash, Flames. Foldy: Fire, Beams. Ruby: Silver Ball, Red Spikes. Alex: Fire Breath, Flames. Spider Eva: Pink Fire, Burst. Ash: Fireball, Orange Magic. Arrowy: Orange Fire, Beams. Flower: Laser, Purple Fire. Leafy: Green Magic, Shockwave. Ice Cube (Object): Sharp Ice, Beams. Frozey: Ice, Spikes. Artist: Fire, Yellow Magic. Roboty: Green Eye Lasers, Laser Beams. Po: Red Fire, Lasers. Fries: Spikes, Flames. Fanny: Spikes, Flames. Naily: Spikes, Fire Blades. Firey Jr.: Fire. Blocky: Burst, Fire. Stapy: Spikes, Shocking Fire. Ghost Girl: Dark Magic, Shadow Magic. MePhone4: Fire, Flames. OJ: Orange Beams, Fire. Loser: Flames, Lightning. MePC Girls: Plasma Cannon. TV: Missiles, Machine Guns. Pin: Spikes, Flames. Xenomorph; Acid, Green Lightning. Felix: Purple Magic, Shockwave. Yellow Face: Yellow Fire, Spikes. Crayon: Lighting, Shockwave, Fireball, Spikes, Magic. Daffodil: Fire, Lighting, spikes. Pebble: Shockwave, Beam Door: Spikes, Blue Magic. Windowy: Lighting trail, black magic. Acid Drop: Green Fireballs x3, Lime Lighting. MePC9+: Blue Lighting, Pink Pink Laser, Green Rock Slam. Cake: Fire, Lightning. Brute Tubbies: Spikes Trail, Fire Shockwave. Coiny: Spikes Laser, Fire. Nickel: Lightning, Fire. 8-Ball: Trail, Exploding Volcanic Trail. Laa Laa: Shockwave, Yellow Beams. Pencil: Spikes. Puffball: Slash, Fire. Bomby: Explosion, Fire. Cavey: Rocks, Fire. Mark: Blue Flames, Fire. Announcer (Teletubbies): Plasma Projectile, Shoulder Missiles. Shadey: Dark Magic, Fire Breath. Bracelety: Blue Magic, Burst. David: White Fire, Lightning. Pie: Exploding, Fire. Baseball: Exploding Trail, Fire. Marker: Spikes, Flame. Lollipop: Purple Magic, Shockwave. Liy: Laser, Blue Blast. Saw: Fire, Shockwave. Teardrop: Water, Ice Fire. Barf Bag: Fire Toxic, Beams. Tune: Plasma Ray. NecroEva: Pink Fire, Burst. Emily: Burst, Flames. MePhone5J: White Lighting, Blue Spikes. MePhone5K: Blue Magic, Pink Fireball, Purple Lighting, Red Shockwave. MePhone5M: Spikes, Orange Shockwave, Purple Fireball x3, Yellow Lighting. Four: Screech, Blue Fire. X: Fire Breath, Shockwave. Saori Shikijo: Blood, Fire. Lightning: Lightning, Shockwave. Cloudy: Flames, Shockwave. Connor: Scythe, Fire. Basketball: Fire, Lightning. Lightbulb: Shockwave, Lightning. Scythe Tubbie: Spikes, Blast. Taco (Battle for Dream Island): Fire, Beams. Grassy: Green Fire, Spikes. Bottle: Ice, Fire. Pillow: Magic, Flames. Pen: Exploding, Magic. Rocky: Fire, Lightning. Dave: Fire, Shockwave. Microphone: Laser, Blast. Clock: Fire, Spikes. Spongy: Fire, Shockwave. Jackson: Dark Fire, Black Magic. Match: Fire, Red Magic. Needle: Spikes, Lightning. Donut: Burn, Laser. Marshmallow: White Fire, Shockwave. Snowball: Ice Fire, Spikes. Spider Joey: Burst, Fire. Robot Flower: Laser, Beams. Housey: Green Fire, Blue Fireball x2. Droidtubby: Plasma Cannon. Dipsy: Spikes, Fire. Bomb: Exploding, Shockwave. Apple: Fire, Beams. Taco (Inanimate Insanity): Fire, Spikes. Trophy: Golden, Flames. Eggy: Shockwave, Trail. Eraser: Rock Fire, Burn. Noo-Noo: Fire, Missiles. Cherries: Burn, Red Magic. MePhone Club: Different Abilities. The MePhone Youngsters: Plasma Projectile Gun. The MePhone Boyz: Plasma Cannon. Dough: Burn, Rock. DroidPhone: Plasma Gun. The Massiveness Engine: Missiles, Machine Gun. Unit Genderless Speaker Boxes: Mini Eye Blast. Golf Ball: Fire, Trail. Tissues: Acid, Fire. Yin-Yang: Black and White Fire, Shadow Magic. Tennis Ball: Green Fire, Shockwave. Bow: Pink Burst, Lightning. Spiderphone: Machine Gun, Rocket. Paper: Slash, Fire. Test Tube: Green Lightning, Fire. Salt: Fire, Beams. Pepper: Grey Fire, Shadow. Boombox: Project Laser. Dora: Fire, Blast. Bubble: Water, Ice. Gelatin: Green Water, Lightning. Train: Black Fireball, Blue Tornado Spread x2, Rock Stomp. Frankie: Yellow Fireball, Rainbow Magic, Pink Shockwave, Green Lighting. Ceiling Fan: Green Spikes, Purple Lighting, White Shockwave. Dr. Umbrella: Blue Laser, Dark Orange Shockwave. Stove: Water, Slash, Burn, Yellow Lighting. Robert: Rainbow Fireball, Tornado Spread x5, Spikes, Burn. Fan: Spikes, Lightning. Soap: Pink Magic, Trails. Paintbrush: Fire, Shockwave. Pickle: Fire Breath, Flames. Suitcase: Fireball, Fire Magic. Balloon: Fire, Shockwave. Balloony: Green Fire, Beams. Tree: Fire, Green Trail. Arrow: Spikes, Fire. Stone: Fire, Rock. Laptop: Plasma Gun, Rockets. Delivery Box: Fire, Electricity. Cheesy: Fire, Beams. Book: Rock Trails, Spikes. MePad: Purple Lightning, Shockwave. Knife: Spikes, Slash Fire. Toilet: Water, Rock Trails. Firey: Fire, Burst. Woody: Rocks, Fire. Evil Leafy: Red Fire, Dark Shadow. Slender Tubbie: Black Magic, Shadow. Bell: Fire, Magic. Gaty: Lightning, Fire. Box: Fire, Slash. Dennis: Green Magic, Rocks. Neville: Ritual Fire, Water. Zo: Green Lighting, Orange Beam, Spikes. Toby: Fire Magic, Slashes. Samson: Spikes, Lightning. Ryan: Rock Trails, Fire. NecroJoey: Electrical, Blue Fire. Remote: Arm Gun, Arm Laser, Missiles. Announcer (Battle For Dream Island): Laser Projectile. MePhone4S: Missiles, Machine Guns, Mega Plasma Laser, Rocket Shoulders, Projectile Miniguns, Hyper Beams Spinner, Predecessor Blast, Plasma Cannon. Mecha Meeples: Different Abilities Various. MePC5: Plasma Gun. Armored-IPod: Plasma Nova. Unit Speaker Boxes: Mini Eye Blast Laser. Black Hole: Dark Magic, Laser, Beams. Killer Donuts: Category:Moves Category:Abilities